Say Something
by ASnackForAlways
Summary: It's his turn to say something now.. Post Intent


**Hi guys! I'm sorry, that I've been MIA for a long time.. But I went through a writer's block.. So, now me and darveymadeit (PRATHAMA) came up with sort of a collaboration, where we both write a one shot inspired by "Say Something" by Christina Aguilera and A Great Big World.. Hope you will enjoy them both! And don't forget to check out what she wrote, too!**

**-Jane**

**Donna's POV:**

_"You know I love you, Donna."_

It's been an hour since she heard those words come out of his mouth. One hour since he left her standing, frozen in the middle of her living room. One hour since he left her, like nothing has happened.

**_And I am feeling so small  
_****_It was over my head  
_****_I know nothing at all_**

Since then, she has been wondering how those words had left his mouth so easily when, for years, he was the one who kept his feelings hidden deep inside.

_Why now?_ She gets that this week has been hard for everyone. Especially her. _Obviously._ But what prompted him to swallow his pride and confess? After all these years? Why now, when he had all these years to say something?

She wasn't any better though. For twelve years she has loved him. Everything about him. Yet, it took one request from him to shut her feelings down.

How did she do that? She doesn't know, but when she saw his face, years ago at the dinner, asking her to work for him, she just knew. She knew that he didn't see her that way. She was just another girl to warm his bed. Or so she thought.

She could still remember the hope she felt when he asked her to meet him that day. The hope of wanting to be the one, if he let her. But he wasn't ready. She could see that. So, she settled for the next best thing.

Because it's better to have him in her life as a friend rather than nothing at all.

Yes, she had her mind on being an actress ever since she could remember, but once she met him everything changed.

Slowly, once she got to know him more, her priorities changed.

As the days passed, she enjoyed the time they spent together. She enjoyed finding out everything about him, and in return sharing everything about her.

Shaking her thoughts, she went to her bathroom to splash water on her face, to calm herself. Looking into the mirror before her, she could see the tears falling down her cheeks. Wiping them away, she sighs.

_Get a grip Donna._

_Like that's gonna be easy._ She works with him. She spends more time with him than anyone else - family included.

How could she ignore her feelings? She can't just sit outside his office and watch all the women parading in and out of his life anymore. She's had enough of that already.

Few hours passed since Donna's thoughts were occupied by all the possibilities. Since then, she took a shower and got ready for bed. She got dressed in her silk blue pajama set and sat down on her sofa with a glass of wine.

As she sat down, she began to think about her next steps.

As much as it pained her, she had to quit working for Harvey. But she couldn't bring herself to quit working for the firm. There's just one thing she had to do first.

**Harvey's POV:**

Yesterday was rough. No, scratch that. Last week was hard. Ever since Donna was accused of committing a crime, his life has been turned upside down, because he was trying to keep her out of jail. At the end, it was a close call, but he was successful.

Though, the whirlwind of emotions took a toll on him. One of the few people he held in high regard was in danger, so naturally he did his best to protect her.

Yet, he didn't protect himself, as the restraints he built around his heart slowly came down.

For years he had tried to suppress those feelings, only to be betrayed by his own damn heart.

Maybe that's why he professed his love for her yesterday. Maybe his suppressed feelings, encouraged by a glass of wine got the better of him and that's why he confessed. But why did he have to leave right after that? Was it because of the fear he felt?

Those were the questions that were running through his mind as he ended the call with Marcus.

He didn't have time to ponder about his feelings, because his eyes spotted her.

"Hey." He greets her.

"Hey." She greets back. By the way she's standing, he knows something's not right. He decides to ignore it.

Instead, Harvey starts his own speech. "Listen, I was thinking about what you said. About me pitying you. And I don't. Nothing could be further from the truth.I think you're one of the most amazing women I've ever met. And just because-"

"I'm leaving you Harvey." she interrupts.

"What?"

"This isn't working for me anymore."

He's stunned. Quickly, he stands up before speaking: "Donna, I know how you're feeling, but you just went through something huge with being on trial and you need to give it time," he pauses before continuing, "You can't just quit." He can feel his heart beating so quickly, that he wonders if it will jump out of his ribcage.

"I'm not quitting." Donna assures him, before telling him: "I'm going to work for Louis."

His eyes widen. "Donna." Trying to calm his breathing, he pleads again. "Donna, please."

"I love you Harvey." She turns around and leaves his office.

He watches her walk towards the elevators and when he sees her reach her left arm to wipe away her tears, something inside him snaps.

Having had enough of feeling so helpless, he decides to swallow his pride and follow her.

Seeing her almost reach the elevator prompts him to quicken his pace.

Once he catches up with her, he reaches for her, prompting her to look at him.

"Harvey. Please let me go." She says, calmly.

"No." He shakes his head. "I'm not making that mistake anymore."

She scoffs. "Really? And why is that?"

Before he has a chance to explain, she continues. "Let me guess. You love me, but you can't tell me how because, for some reason, it's not in your nature to explain things."

"But I do love you!" He slightly raises his voice.

She gets frustrated. "Love me how?" she pauses. "And don't tell me I know how. Because that's just bullshit."

"Donna - "

"No, Harvey. You don't get to Donna me. Not now. And you don't get to say that you love me and then walk away. You've had twelve goddamn years to say something, but nothing came out of you because you're a damn coward," she takes a deep breath. "And I'm just so tired of waiting for you to figure out what you want. Maybe that's why I-" the rest of her speech gets interrupted when Harvey decides to kiss her.

After the initial shock washed over her, the feel of his lips on hers overwhelm her and she melts into him. Feeling his arms travelling down her arms, and going around her waist, gently squeezing it, she smiles. Her arms wander from his chest, to his shoulders, finally stopping at his neck, where she embraces him.

Before he has the chance to deepen the kiss, she comes to her senses and pulls away from him.

Breathless, she asks: "What was that?"

Looking at her, he smiles. This is the second time he's seen her look so flustered.

"That was me," he pulls a strand of her hair behind her ear, before whispering, "telling you how I love you." he kisses that one spot, behind her ear, that he knows makes her weak.

Donna beams at him. He could see her eyes getting a little misty. To be honest, his eyes were getting misty too.

"What? But- Harvey?" She's speechless. In the years that he's known her, this was the second time he's managed to do that. He smirks at that.

Seeing the confusion written all over her face, he becomes serious.

"I'm sorry that it took me a long time to figure this out. You have no idea how sorry I am. Donna, these past few weeks took a toll on me emotionally. I have been struggling. I knew that I loved you, I just couldn't access it. And that was hard. I'm sorry. I-" It was her turn to shut him up with a kiss now. Breaking the kiss, she grins at his confused expression.

"What was that?" Harvey asks.

"That Harvey, was me telling you to shut up, take me home and make up for the last 12 years."

He grins, as he pulls her inside the elevator.


End file.
